


Dangerous Game

by deansbabygirl1967



Series: Music Mix [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Demonic Possession, Fights, Gen, Vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbabygirl1967/pseuds/deansbabygirl1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean faces his worst nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Three Doors Down - "Dangerous Game"

Dean's back slams onto the ground, his shoulder taking the brunt of his weight. He grimaces and curls up to rest on his elbows, puffing air out as the figure beside the building pulls into the shadows.

“You don't have to do this.” Dean yells, reaching toward the small of his back. “We can talk through it.” The shadow moves and Dean freezes. Five heartbeats pass and Dean moves again, inches and millimeters, his hand creeps towards his metal savior. 

“Don't.” Comes the gruff voice and Dean looks up to the dark corner where the words came from. “We both know it won't matter.”

“I can help you.” Dean says. A cold chuckle.

“I doubt that, Dean.” 

“You have to talk to me man.” Dean's knuckles brush the frozen metal against his back and he takes a deep breath. “Come out here, where I can see you.” Two footsteps and Dean wraps his fingers around the weapon. Three more footsteps and Dean looks up to see the blistered skin warping the familiar face in front of him. The streetlight shines down on them both as the injured vessel walks towards Dean.

“How do you intend to fix this? What is you plan to do?” Dean draws the Colt and fires into his forehead. Sam's eyes pop open wide and blue flashes on and off as he falls forward to his knees, then face down onto the pavement.

“What I have to.”


End file.
